PostProm Queen
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: A request for post-prom Klaine smut turned into a sweet first time story. Yup.


**Not my best, but not my worst. This is to fill a request for Klaine post-prom smut. Although it's not very smutty *shrugs* Hope it's well-liked anyways!**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he and Blaine finally made it back to the Anderson's house. He still couldn't believe his dad had given him permission to sleepover, especially since Blaine's parents were away for the weekend. But the brunette refused to question Burt Hummel's logic anymore. He was just eager to snuggle into his boyfriend's arms.<p>

The pair raced into the house, laughing giddily. As dramatic as the whole night had been, because of the King and Queen situation, it had ended on a very happy high note. Kurt was so proud of Blaine for facing down his demons and dancing with him in front of everyone.

The curly-haired boy tugged on Kurt's hand gently, leading him up the stairs to his room. They'd been in here together before, but something about tonight just made it more special. The countertenor didn't want to be a cliche, but since nothing else on this night had gone exactly the way he planned it, he...well, he wanted to be as close as possible to Blaine.

The Warbler made to go lay down on the bed, still completely dressed up in his tux and everything, but Kurt stopped him. "Don't wrinkle the jacket, Blaine," he scolded him gently, reaching forward to unbutton it for him, his hands sliding over his chest to push it off his boyfriend's shoulders. While the dark-haired boy went to hang it up in his closet, Kurt took off his own jacket as well, letting it cover the back of Blaine's desk chair, and resting his bow tie on top of it. He sat on the edge of the bed quietly, waiting for his boyfriend to turn around.

Blaine turned and made his way back to the bed, the weight of the mattress shifting as he sat next to Kurt, taking his hand. He looked into the other boy's beautiful blue eyes. "You were so brave tonight, Kurt...I'm so proud of you," he said softly, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

Kurt returned the kiss, pressing against Blaine eagerly before pulling away slightly, their lips still close together. "Blaine, I..." he trailed off, his face flushing.

"What is it?" the other boy whispered, his free hand reaching to stroke up and down Kurt's arm.

"I want to..." His face turned an even deeper shade of red and he looked down at his hands. "Don't laugh at me, okay?" Blaine smiled uncertainly. What exactly was Kurt trying to tell him? The brunette took a deep breath before blurting out: "Iwanttohavesexwithyou!"

The dark-haired boy looked more than shocked at his words. "W-what?" he asked quietly. "Kurt...that's a really big deal. We haven't even really talked about it and-"

"Blaine, tonight made me realize just how much you mean to me. Please, don't deny me tonight. I love you. And I want to make love to you," Kurt said, a bit tearfully, before leaning in to crush his lips against Blaine's pleadingly. He pulled back again. "I want to be with you, as close as possible, in every WAY possible," he whispered.

"I love you too...I want that too..." Blaine murmured, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek and pulling him into a deep kiss. They tumbled together backwards onto the bed a bit awkwardly, tongues dueling happily as hands fumbled to undo buttons and zippers and tug fabric from skin, until they were both completely naked together.

This wasn't the first time they'd been entirely bare with each other on a bed, but the moment was special. Though the heat between them hadn't left, they slowed things down, trailing hands and lips over every inch of each other's bodies, knowing they had a full night of togetherness ahead of them. They reveled in the feeling of their skin sliding across the other's, smiling at each new gasp and quiet moan that different motions of fingers and lips made happen.

Eventually, Kurt gripped onto Blaine's shoulders, stilling his mouth along the line of his groin. "Can you...?" He didn't even have to finish the question as his boyfriend pulled away and nodded, reaching for his beside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

"Are you sure you don't want me to...?"

"No. I want you inside first...please," Kurt whispered, shifting on the bed so Blaine could have better access. The dark-haired boy moved in, kissing his way from Kurt's lips down the rest of his body, as his hands fumbled to lube up his fingers.

"This might hurt a little bit, but bear with me...We taking this slow," the boy whispered, tracing one finger outside of Kurt's entrance, before slowly pushing the tip inside.

The brunette let out a groan. "All the way please," he whimpered softly, as Blaine obeyed his wish and fit his entire finger inside. Kurt's hands clutched at the sheets and his boyfriend waited patiently for him to adjust. "M-move," Kurt whispered suddenly, hands still white from gripping the sheets. Blaine pulled his finger back slightly before pushing it in again. The pair continued for awhile, as more fingers were added, until at one point, Blaine curled the three fingers he had inside, brushing the boy's prostate, causing Kurt to cry out loudly, "Oh my gosh!" The dark-haired boy repeated the action a few more times, as the brunette was reduced to a blubbering pile of jelly in his arms.

"N-Now. I need you. Now Blaine, please," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed. Blaine carefully slid his fingers out of Kurt, seeing him wince and moving up to kiss him as he grabbed for the drawer again, for a condom. He wasn't an idiot after all. He slid it over his shaft and poured on more lube before getting in between the other boy's legs and lining himself up against Kurt's entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked his boyfriend quietly one last time. Kurt nodded silently, eyes still screwed closed. "I love you," Blaine whispered before pushing inside with one quick thrust. Kurt yelled out, a wordless noise, and the other boy paused, knowing he needed a moment.

The brunette lay still for a moment, as the sudden pain faded to pleasure. Blaine was inside him. He tried to wrap his mind around it. "I love you," he said softly, opening his eyes to look up at Blaine. "So much. But...now you really need to move," he smiled at the other boy to encourage him.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay...this is the first time, for both of us, so...I don't expect it to last long," he warned, pulling back and pushing into his boyfriend again.

They moved together, rocking their hips, words finally escaping them, just moans and gasps and quiet panting. With no one else in the house, they weren't forced to be quiet, an absolute blessing, as their noise levels grew as the pair drew closer to their orgasm.

Kurt came first, calling out Blaine's name simply, as he lost control, spasming slightly on the sheets as the other boy hit that particular spot inside him for the last time. Blaine tumbled over the edge after him, barely able to hold himself upright as Kurt tightened around him in the most painfully amazing way possible. He groaned out Kurt's name and a series of jumbled words, before falling on top of his boyfriend, doing his best not to crush him, breathing heavily.

"That...that was amazing," the brunette said shakily. Blaine turned his head to kiss his boyfriend's shoulder, having no words left to agree with him. He pulled out after a moment, when both of their breathing had steadied slightly. Kurt winced and clutched at his shoulder, feeling suddenly empty.

Blaine pulled his boyfriend flush against him, causing the brunette to nuzzle his face into his neck. "I love you, Kurt," he whispered. "You're incredible."

"As are you," the other boy smiled against his skin. "I love you too." He let out a quiet yawn.

"Sleep," Blaine commanded, already feeling his own breathing slow and become deeper. He was exhausted and they still had plenty of time this weekend to spend together. Right now, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his lover's arms.

And so, they did.


End file.
